


On Camera

by AnonDude



Series: JayDick works [13]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Jason Todd, Breeding, Creampie, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, Leaked video, M/M, Not much plot but still, Porn With Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Top Dick Grayson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27289453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonDude/pseuds/AnonDude
Summary: Red Hood and Nightwing decide to leave a little calling card.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: JayDick works [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875007
Comments: 7
Kudos: 111





	On Camera

"I had an idea, baby," Jason said, coming into their room and tossing his jacket on the bed.

Dick didn't look up from his laptop. "Mm, what's that?"

"Well you know how we wanted to _'accidentally'_ let the Maroni mob know one of their warehouses was compromised to try to force them into moving their shipment early?"

"Yeah, there's plenty of cameras, shouldn't be hard to get spotted on tape snooping around."

Jason grinned. "Oh we _could_ do that, but I thought of something that would be so much more fun. Why don't we give them a show?"

Dick stopped typing. "A _show_." He drew out the word, testing it.

"Yeah. A _show_. Can you imagine those old bastards' faces, playing back the feeds and watching Red Hood and Nightwing fuck in their warehouse?"

Dick dragged his eyes up to Jason's, and a slow grin slid over his face. "Oh, that's _very_ naughty, Jay."

"That's not a no."

"You're right," Dick said deliberately. "That's _not_ a no."

An answering grin spread over Jason's face. "Oh this is gonna be good."

— x —

The two guards outside the warehouse were laughably easy to slip pass unnoticed, and nobody was inside. Jason did a full sweep of the place, and then popped his helmet off and set it on a crate, leaning back against the wall to wait for Dick.

There was a small zipping sound from above him, and then Dick was there, hanging upside down. "Hey Hood, fancy seeing you here." He gave him a kiss on the lips, and then flipped himself right side up, releasing his grappling line.

Jason caught him under the thighs and turned, pressing him against the wall. "Hey baby," he murmured, leaning in for another kiss, which Dick easily gave, his arms circling around Jason's neck and one hand sneaking into the back of his hair.

They kissed like that for several minutes before Jason reluctantly pulled back. "We should prob'ly get this show on the road."

"Mhmm," Dick said. "And speaking of…" He pushed his feet off from the wall and pushed down on Jason's shoulders, flipping himself over his head and quickly turning, shoving Jason up against the wall and pressing himself against his back. He kicked the side of Jason's foot out, forcing him to spread his legs, and ground forward against his ass. "I think I'll be taking charge now," he whispered in Jason's ear. Jason shivered.

"I, uh, th-thought you'd already be prepped," Jason protested weakly, arching his neck as Dick kissed down it.

"Oh I came prepared all right." He dangled a tiny travel-sized bottle of lube in front of Jason's face.

Jason's breath caught. "Wh-where the hell did you even keep that?"

"Make anything tiny enough and it fits right in the gauntlet." He switched the lube to his left hand and let his right squirm down between Jason's front and the wall to cup his bulge, sucking an open-mouthed kiss behind his ear.

Jason let out a small gasp that bordered on a whimper, and Dick ground against his ass again, moaning low in his ear. "You like that, Hood?" He unzipped Jason's pants and flicked open the button, sliding his hand in to massage his cock through his jockstrap. "You ready for everybody to see the big bad Red Hood getting fucked in the ass?"

Jason couldn't keep in his groan at that, his breath speeding, and Dick knew he must be looking insufferably smug right now as he slid his right hand back out from Jason's pants and slowly took off his gauntlet. "Be a dear and hold this for me so I can open you up."

Jason made a small sound in the back of his throat and took the glove.

Dick flicked the lube open and drizzled some over his fingers. "I'm gonna nail you against the wall like the goddamn art you are," he promised darkly, slipping his hand down the back of Jason's pants and sliding his first two fingers inside him.

" _Ah!_ That's— that's a h-horrible pickup line," Jason panted shakily, his eyes closed.

Dick laughed and thrusted his fingers. "You're into it though, aren't you?"

He curled his fingers, rubbing against Jason's prostate, and Jason gave a choked moan. "God help me, I _am_ ," he admitted.

Jason had to bite the back of his gloved hand after a few minutes as Dick continued fingering him, scissoring his fingers and relentlessly hitting his prostate on every thrust, and trailing his tongue slowly up the side of his neck before sucking just behind his jaw.

Dick slid a third finger in, and Jason spread his legs wider, pushing his ass back against him. "Fuck, oh my god," he panted. "'Wing, _oh_ , 'Wing, fuck."

"That's right," Dick said huskily in his ear. "God, you sound so sexy for me."

It didn't take long to get him satisfactorily opened up, Jason whimpering as Dick continually nailed his prostate and whispered dirty things in his ear.

"You ready for my cock now, Hood?"

"Fuck, _please_ ," he gasped, tearing his gloved hand away from his mouth. "God, fuck me." He pushed his pants down to just under his ass.

Dick poured a bit more lube on his fingers and tucked the bottle into his boot, pulling his cock out and stroking the lube over it. He settled his free hand on Jason's hip and lined himself up before slowly pushing in.

"You okay?" He asked, when he bottomed out.

That just got him an, " _Mmh_ ," and Jason rolled his hips back against him.

Dick stretched his neck and managed to kiss the corner of Jason's mouth as he started to move his hips. Jason got the hint and tilted his head back to catch Dick's lips properly, and they kissed deeply as Dick fucked him.

" _Unh_ ," Jason let out against his lips, his hand clenching uselessly against the wall. "Fuck me good, baby," he moaned, and Dick sped his hips, fucking him harder and slipping his tongue into his mouth.

It wasn't until what felt like ages later that he broke away again, panting, and began to kiss back down Jason's neck. "Fuck, you sound amazing. Listen to you," he murmured against his skin as a litany of moans and whines spilled past Jason's lips.

He wedged his hand back between Jason and the wall, sliding it into his jockstrap and starting to stroke his cock.

"You gonna come for me soon, Hood?"

" _Ah! Ah!_ Yeah, oh my god, yeah."

Dick redoubled his efforts, moving his hips even faster, and Jason gasped, his chest heaving.

" _Fuck, fuck, oh god, oh god, oh god_ ," he babbled, his ass clenching around Dick, and Dick groaned and squeezed Jason's cock. Jason came. " _Ahhh! Fuck! Fuck. Ohhhhhhhhhh_."

"I'm—" Dick's breath hitched as Jason clenched around him again. "Oh god, I'm gonna come too."

" _Unh_ ," Jason moaned. "Come on, come on, come in me. Don't you want everyone to see you breed the big bad Red Hood like your bitch?"

Dick gave a choked laugh. "You _are_ my bitch."

Jason laughed too, deep and rumbling. "Only when you fuck me this good." He pushed his ass back and clenched his ass again.

It only only took a few more thrusts before Dick finally came with a gasp, grinding his hips forward hard against Jason.

"Oh fuck yeah," Jason panted, slumping against the wall.

After his breath slowed, Dick started to pull out and then paused. "This is going to make a mess. We didn't think this through."

" _You_ didn't think this through," Jason sighed. "I thought you'd be wearing a plug."

"I _am_ wearing a plug."

"Oh fuck you."

"Clearly you did not."

Jason opened his eyes to glare back at him. "You're damn lucky you're so cute."

Dick leaned forward and kissed his lips. "You can fuck me silly in the shower when we get home?"

"You bet your ass I'm gonna," Jason growled.

Dick pulled out, and Jason closed his eyes as he felt Dick's come start running down his legs. Dick tucked himself away and stepped back, looking down at Jason's ass. "Definitely a mess, but at least it's a sexy mess. Can I slap your ass?"

Jason turned his head and rested his forehead on the wall. "Why not." What was one more indignity?

Dick slapped his ass and then ran both hands over it before pulling up his pants for him and reaching around the front to zip and button them up. "You okay?" He moved his hands up from Jason's fly to hold him around the waist, and he pressed a kiss to the side of his neck.

"Yeah. Yeah," Jason said, turning around and catching his lips in a kiss. "I'm okay. Just tired and wanna get cleaned up. And thinking about what we actually just did."

Dick gave him another kiss. "Speaking of, we've been here for quite a while. We should probably make our escape." He tugged his gauntlet out of Jason's hand and wiped his hand on his thigh before sliding it back on.

"You're right."

Jason grabbed his helmet, and they shot up their grappling lines toward the skylight.

— x —

Dick opened Twitter as he sat down at the table with his bowl of cereal two days later, and he immediately dropped his spoon, his eyes going wide. After approximately five minutes of frantic scrolling and dumbfounded staring at the screen, he finally spoke.

"Jay?" He called. "We got played."

"What?" Jason asked, coming out of the bedroom.

"The, uh. Well. The Maronis definitely saw us on the cameras…"

"...And?" Jason asked.

"And they uh. Sold the video to a tabloid."

Jason's eyes went wide. "Well...shit," he eventually said.

"...Yeah."

"Was not expecting that."

"No," Dick agreed.

They were both quiet for a moment before Jason laughed incredulously and ran a hand through his hair. "Jesus christ. Well if it isn't the consequences of my own actions," he muttered. "Okay. I'm gonna go look at what people are saying for myself."

By the time he finished his own breakfast and scroll through Twitter, he found Dick lying on the bed with both hands over his face.

"Y'okay baby?"

"Bruce called me."

"Yikes. What'd he say?"

"Are you kidding? I sent it straight to voicemail."

Jason grimaced. "At least people thought it was hot?" He offered.

"At least people thought it was hot," Dick agreed weakly, hands still over his face.


End file.
